


Sex, Love, and Daryl Dixon

by Buried_alive87



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Love, Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: Dany and Daryl are on a supply run, when Dany is almost bit, and Daryl must show Dany just how much he cares about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

“Damn it!” I cursed under my breath when I tried to pull my machete out of a walker’s skull and failed. “Daryl!” I called, my voice edging with panic. I put my foot on the walker’s shoulder and yanked one last time, finally the blade pulled free. I whirled around quickly and swung my blade to decapitate another undead. I frantically searched for Daryl. This was supposed to be a quick, easy run for supplies. Guess that was out of the question. I spot Daryl across the room with four walkers surrounding him. He shot one with his beloved crossbow, and quickly dropped it before shoving the blade of his hunting knife into the eye socket of the second. I ran to his aide, and swung my machete at one of the walkers as Daryl stabbed the final one. We both stopped, gasping for air.  
“Y’okay, Dany?” Daryl asked, checking me over.  
“I’m okay, you?”  
“I’m fine.”  
Daryl pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.  
I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his torso, neither of us caring that both of us were spattered with goopy walker blood. I pulled away, and looked around the room.  
“We should finish up so we can get back.” I said, my voice cracking with exhaustion.  
“Yeah.” Daryl replied, picking up his crossbow, then dislodged his bolt from the walker’s head.  
I wiped the blood off my machete on the shirt of one of the dead, and placed it back in its sheath on my hip, before retrieving my gun from the counter of the empty convenience store we were in. I reloaded my automatic shotgun and walked to the back of the building. Daryl was going to check the front for anything useful. I pulled out my flashlight, and looked around. I came up to a door labeled ‘office’ and pushed it open slowly, shining my light into the small room. I didn’t see anything. I heard something fall behind me, and turn around to see Daryl’s foot had accidentally bumped into some empty cans on the floor while walking my way.  
Suddenly, I hear a rustle in the office, and there was a pair of grimy hands grabbing at my arm. The walker must have been in the corner behind the open door.   
“DANY!” Daryl ran the last few feet towards me as the walker leaned forward to bite me.  
Daryl quickly drove the blade through the side of the walker’s skull. It fell to the floor with a thump, and Daryl was instantly all over me, checking me over for a bite. Only when he didn’t find one, did he stop panicking. He pulled me into his arms tightly and I could feel him shaking with fear.  
“I’m okay, Daryl.” I whispered into his neck. My fingers were tightly grasping at the back of his leather vest. He clutched me tighter to his chest, and he drew his hand up to the back of my head, grabbing a fist full of my long, auburn hair.   
Daryl suddenly moved his hands and went to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he walked into the office, closing the door behind him with his foot. The only source of light came through the window in the back of the tiny room. He placed me on the desk lightly, and glanced around the room, making sure there were no more undead we didn’t see. Daryl put his hands on either side of my face.   
“I dunno what I’d do if I lost you…” He whispered; his deep blue eyes piercing into mine. I pulled his face down to meet mine, and kissed him softly. I looked up at him again, and was completely overcome with emotion of how much I truly loved this man who has saved my life on more than one occasion. The look in his eyes was becoming completely animalistic, like a tiger about to pounce on a much desired prey. I yanked his face back down to mine, and kissed him firmly. He roughly grabbed fistfuls of my hair, and kissed me back with a kind of fierceness I’ve never seen in him before. I pushed his vest over his shoulders, and he pulled back for a moment, staring intently into my hazel eyes, letting his vest fall to the floor. He backed up some, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He threw it over his shoulder, and walked up to me, pulling mine off, leaving us both shirtless. My shirt joined his on the floor, and he reached behind me to unhook my bra in a swift movement. He nipped my neck with his teeth while he did so, making me gasp. I reached up and touched the muscles on his chest, and Daryl growled before reaching for the button of his jeans. He shoved them down his hips, followed by his boxers, allowing his always impressive erection spring free, and he reached for the button on my jeans. The way his pants hung just off his hips was so incredibly sexy. He quickly pulled off my jeans and underwear, tossing them carelessly to the side. He immediately started kissing my neck, and I felt his hands roaming over my shoulders, to my back. I wrapped my arms around him, reveling in the feel of his muscles encircling me. He growled again in my ear, this time followed by a moan before he started nipping at my neck again. I groaned and reveled at the feeling of his teeth lightly pinching my skin, and ran my hands down under the back of his pants, and firmly grabbed his butt, pulling him closer to me where I needed him most.   
“Daryl…” I moaned softly into his shoulder. He drug his hands slowly to my chest and groped at my breasts, teasing my nipples. “Please, Daryl…” He moved his mouth down to tease one of my sensitive nipples with his tongue, while one of his hands moved down to my soaked core. He entered one, then two fingers, slowly teasing me. I groaned loudly, and lightly drug my nails down his back. He moved his hand from my breast to my thigh, and hiked it up over his hip, and briefly removed his hand from inside me, and ground himself into my sensitive core.  
“Y’want somma this?” He growled in my ear.   
“Yes.” I choked out.  
“Say it, Danyell. Say it.”  
“Damn it Daryl, stop being such a dick and fuck me already!” I said, completely over this teasing.  
He laughed, and I narrowed my eyes, reaching for his length, trying to move things along. He moaned in response to the touch, and replaced his fingers in me, and hit that perfect spot inside me with his long, rough fingers. My breath hitched as he started to thumb my overly sensitive bud, and I dug my nails into his hip with one hand, while moving the other along his shaft, squeezing slightly. “Easy there, darlin’.” He said, kissing my cheek sloppily. He pulled his fingers out and I removed my hand from him as he lined himself up to my entrance, and in one swift move, buried himself in me to the hilt, groaning long and loudly.   
“Y-yes!” I moaned loudly. His lips pressed against mine, silencing our moans. He pulled his face away just a few inches before moving, quickly picking up speed. He pulled my face closer to his with one hand behind my head, while the other held onto my hip for leverage. He started to move harder and harder, our breathing becoming ragged. I began to feel that delicious pull in my groin, and was racing towards my orgasm. I could tell Daryl was getting close too, by his now sporadic thrusts.  
“Daryl!” I moaned loudly, as he grunted and growled into my shoulder. I scraped my nails down his back roughly, knowing for sure he would be feeling it for a few days. I leaned my face forward, finding his ear, and gently nibbled on the lobe, pushing Daryl over the edge. He continued driving himself into me roughly as we came loudly together, not caring if anyone or any walkers heard us. Nothing mattered but us in this moment.   
Daryl slowed to a stop, both of us gasping for air.   
“I love you, Daryl.” I said, holding him close to me, refusing to let him pull away just yet.   
“I love ya too, Dany.” He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. “And I always will.”


End file.
